


Face It, Tally-wa, You're Special

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: Uglies Series - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Being different, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: As a Special Tally finally has not to hide anymore that she is different.
Relationships: Shay/Tally Youngblood





	Face It, Tally-wa, You're Special

Tally watched how her muscles shifted underneath brown skin and blood-red tattoos, artificial and more angular even than back then as a Ugly in Smoke.

“It looks good on you.”, a smile broke Shays sharp face. “I admired you even back as a Ugly, but a part of you always seemed try to hide.”

“You did?”, that was not exactly icy, she realized, asking that. “You never hid. I admired that too.”

“You don’t have to hide anymore. There is nothing and no one who could still harm you.”

Why did it feel wrong? Must be aftereffects from the operation.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little subtle neurodivergence themes that made this series so relateable for me as a teen. 
> 
> Please comment, no matter how long or short, I would be really happy about it


End file.
